Por Mi Culpa
by Ana Cullen Pattinson
Summary: Han pasado 6 meses desde que Edward dejó a Bella, lo que provoca que ella tome una mala decisión. ¿Podrá llegar Edward a tiempo para salvarla?. Ambientado en Luna Nueva. Editado,, Pasen & dejen Reviews!


**BPOV**

No podía creer que se había ido, aún me costaba trabajo asimilarlo, ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que se fue y aún no me recuperaba del todo. Me sentía vacía y sin razón alguna por la cual vivir, Jacob ya no me hablaba y no sabía porque.

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears _

_And if you have to leave _

_I wish that you would just leave_

'_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

No, aún no lo olvido, lo amo tanto, pero es obvio que él no siente lo mismo, pues si él sintiera algo por mí, nunca se hubiera ido, él seguiría aquí a mi lado.

Estaba harta de llorar, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Jacob no me habla, ya no tengo a Alice, ni siquiera a Ángela, pues los alejé con mi comportamiento desde que se fue.

Y no podía decírselo a Charlie, simplemente no podía.

_These wounds won't __seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much the time cannot erase_

Ya no quería estar así, tenía que encontrar algo con que terminar con esto, algo que me ayudara con todo esto que siento…

* * *

**EPOV**

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que la dejé, sola en aquel prado, aún no comprendo cómo es que me pudo creer, y tampoco logro entender cómo es que fui capaz de decirle una gran mentira como la que le dije ese día, que ya no la amaba, pero la verdad es que la amo demasiado y nunca seré capaz de borrarla de mi mente.

_When you cried I wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream I fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Yo nunca podré olvidarla, nunca, ella siempre estará en mi corazón y siempre la amaré. Por eso fue que me alejé de ella, para que fuera feliz y estuviera segura, pues yo solo la ponía en demasiados peligros, mas nunca la olvidare, nunca olvidare sus ojos chocolate, ni el cómo me miraban, sus sonrojos, cómo se olvidaba de respirar cuando me acercaba a ella, no, simplemente nunca la olvidaría.

* * *

**BPOV**

Tengo que encontrar alguna forma en la que desaparezca este vacío que siento, este vacío que ha estado aquí desde los últimos seis meses.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating __light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

De pronto, la respuesta llegó a mi cabeza, la solución perfecta a todos mis problemas, algo demasiado simple y un tanto cobarde, pero ya no quería estar aquí, no sin él.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Aún no lograba entender el por qué Edward no regresaba con Bella, yo sé que aún la ama, que nunca la olvido y que no es verdad que ella está mejor sin él.

Él me pidió que no vigilara su futuro, y lo hice, pero aun así sigo con este extraño presentimiento.

Gracias a ese presentimiento, ahora nos encontrábamos en Port Angeles, pues si algo llegaba a cambiar en el futuro de Bella podríamos llegar a Forks para evitarlo.

Cerré los ojos y suspire, estaba tratando de ver algo sobre Bella cuando una imagen que yo no esperaba apareció ante mí: _Bella estaba en su casa, sola, encerrada en su cuarto llorando a mas no poder y susurrando el nombre de Edward mientras se tomaba un frasco entero de somníferos, después todo se volvió negro._

**—**No, Bella, no puedes hacer eso**—** dije en un susurro no podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

* * *

**BPOV**

La decisión estaba tomada, me tomaría entero el frasco de somníferos y así ya no tendría que soportar más este dolor. Sí, sé que es estúpido y un acto muy cobarde, pero ya no aguanto más así, ya no.

_These wounds won't __seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much the time cannot erase_

Así que tomé el frasco del estante del baño y me encerré en mi habitación, empecé a tomármelos uno por uno hasta que sentí que empezaron a hacer efecto. Cada vez me costaba más trabajo respirar y sentía que todo mi cuerpo se adormecía.

* * *

**EPOV**

Estaba pensando en Bella y en todos los momentos que pasamos juntos. Tocaba una melodía que en estos momentos me hacia recordarla…

_When you cried I wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream I fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

De pronto llego Alice, tenía una expresión de preocupación y de angustia, trate de leer su mente pero no podía ver nada, era un remolino de imágenes, todas sobre Bella.

—Alice ¿qué pasa? Me estas asustando— dije, ya me empezaba a preocupar.

—Edward— lo dijo con un tono de dolor y preocupación. — Es Bella, se va a suicidar—

— ¿¡QUÉ?!— No, eso no podía estar pasando, mi Bella no podía hacer eso, me lo prometió. — ¿Cuándo?­— le pregunté levantándome de mi asiento y corriendo hacia la puerta.

—En una hora­—

No, eso no podía pasar, tenia que ir a salvarla. Y rápido.

* * *

**BPOV**

Terminé de tomarme las pastillas, ya era más notorio el efecto que tenían en mí, ya no sentía nada y mi respiración era demasiado débil.

En estos últimos momentos de mi vida pensé en Edward, y en todos los momentos que pasamos juntos.

—Edward— murmuré. — Te amo, y siempre lo haré—.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But thought you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

* * *

**EPOV**

No, ¡eso no podía pasar, Bella me lo prometió!

Estaba corriendo hacia su casa, ahora entiendo porque mi familia se quería quedar cerca, tal vez sabían algo de Bella y nunca me lo dijeron, o solo querían que recapacitara y regresara con ella.

Si, supongo que eso querían y si les hubiera hecho caso no estaría ahora corriendo por salvar a Bella.

Llegue a su cuarto y sentí que estaba demasiado débil, que ya no tenia mucho tiempo mas, su latidos eran muy débiles.

—Edward— empezó a decir tan bajo pero aún así la pude escuchar. —Te amo y quiero que sepas que nunca te olvide y todo esto es por ti ya no puedo más, Te amo—.

—Bella yo también te amo, por favor despierta, reacciona estoy aquí y nunca me volveré a ir. Por favor perdóname, Te amo— dije demasiado desesperado, todo esto era mi culpa, tenía que reaccionar.

La tome en brazos y la apoye en mi regazo, escuche el último latido de su corazón.

— ¡NO!,Bella, por favor no me asustes despierta, Te amo—.

Pero Bella ya nunca despertaría y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, todo fue mi culpa, MI culpa, yo la amo y aún así la abandone, le hice daño y yo que quería que ya no sufriera, pero solo la hice sufrir y que terminara con su vida, y todo por mi culpa.

* * *

Bueno espero que asú haya quedado mejor, la verdad esque me puse a releerlo y creo que quedo mejor asi = )

espero que les guste!! = ) y dejen muchos reviews por favor!! = )


End file.
